Summer Jackson 2
by Summer Jackson
Summary: Summer Jackson Sequel. After spending the year at Camp Half Blood for the year away from Percy, Summer, him, Annabeth, and Clarisse go into the Sea of Monsters to save Grover and get the Golden Fleece. Summer is struggling with the fact she will be a goddess in less then a year and is pushing through her emotions to save Grover and all of Camp Half Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say? I couldn't wait.**

I was in a high school gym with tons of teens a little bit older then me, maybe 17. "What the hell?" I said looking around the room. I couldn't remember how I got there or where I was before, but I knew something weird was going on. Then I saw him standing next to a 7ft tall kid who I, for some reason, couldn't look in the eyes.

I shouted his name to get his attention but there was no response. I shouted again but he didn't hear me. I started to walk over to him when a man, who I assume was the gym teacher, blew his whistle signaling the start of a game that I quickly realized to be dodge ball. A rubber ball flew at a kid at about 100 miles per hour (I'm not exaggerating) and guess who was in its direct line of fire… Me.

I ducked but not quickly enough and the ball hurtled to my face. But something strange happened. It passed right through me. The thought of how that a ball was traveling at the speed of a major league baseball player's fast ball got pushed out of my mind by why I was suddenly the thickness of air.

I looked up as another ball came at the same speed, and again passed right through me. For a split second, I got the terrifying idea that I was dead. But then I remembered if I was, I'd be hanging with my uncle down in Hell.

I started running to the boy who didn't hear me before screaming his name but he didn't respond. In fact no one did. I got to him and tapped him on the shoulder but my hand just passed though his shoulder. I said his name but he still didn't respond.

He suddenly got a look of shock on his face and stared at me, "Finally," I said relieved that he saw me, "Where are-" That's when I realized he wasn't staring at me, he was staring behind me.

I slowly turned around sensing something bad and what I saw was bad. Standing behind me was 4, 8-foot monsters, all holding sizzling hot metal balls, much bigger then dodge balls.

On instinct I reached for my sword that should've been attached to my belt but wasn't. For the first time sense I had woken up to the gym I looked at what I was wearing… normal clothes with no armor or weapons. I pushed my wrist together but nothing happened. That's when I realized, not only was I not wearing armor, but my leather cuffs which turn into a bow with reappearing arrows were gone too. I was practically defenseless.

I had only one hope… My godly powers. But there was one issue, they come and go a lot. I prayed to the gods for a second hoping they would hear and I guess one of them did because energy surged through my body.

I ran forward with all my energy as a monster threw something at the two boys. I stopped and looked back to make sure they were okay and to my surprise the guy who I couldn't look straight in the eyes had caught the sizzling ball with his bare hands. I had no time to process what had just happened because the sizzling balls were continuing to fly through the air.

I ran for the first monster and tried to jump on him but I fell straight through him. I lunged again but I couldn't lay a finger on him. He continued throwing the sizzling balls and the tall boy continued to catch them while the other ran to the locker room. At the last he jumped out of the way letting the ball explode into the gym doors opening them and letting all the mortals escape. The boy quickly followed but came back with his sword.

He attacked a monster that easily swatted him away making him crash into a wall. The monster lifted the metal ball and threw it at the boy who was not quick enough to dodge it making me watch as my brother, Percy, died right in front of me.

(End of Dream)


	2. Chapter 2

"Chiron, you don't understand, it was so real. You have to believe me, please." I begged the camp activates director.

"Summer I believe you." Chiron responded calmly.

"Then let me go!" I yelled at him he started to walk away calmly like he always does when someone shows disrespect toward him. I ran after him, "Look, I'm sorry, it's just he's my brother. Of course I'm worried and I should be. Chiron, I need to save him."

"Summer, I don't have the right to give you a quest anymore," he said sadly, "Besides we need you at camp. You've developed into a great warrior and leader and in this time of crisis you are what we need the most," I just nodded slowly. There was no way I would convince  
Chiron. I mean as nice as he is, he can be stubborn, "I'm am truly sorry, child." He said before trotting away.

I sighed. I didn't want to do what I was about to do but I knew it was the only way. I had to sneak away from camp. It wasn't the first time. The year before I had done it to save my non-biological mother. But that time I had my brother, Annabeth, and Grover and I wasn't as powerful as now. Being this strong makes monsters be able to track me a lot easier and I'm probably the number one person monsters would like to snack on. But I had no choice; I'd risk dying to save my brother any day.

I had to make one stop first; I had to see Jones, son of Apollo. I got to the Apollo cabin where Jones was laying on his bed playing his red electric guitar. "Hey!" I yelled catching his attention. He looked up and saw it was me before pulling the cord to his guitar out of the amplifier.

"Hey Summer," he said jumping off of his top bunk, "What's up?" Jones and I were some of the only campers who stayed year round so we really bonded. Plus he was one of the only people who wouldn't only look at me as a goddess when I first got to camp.

"I need your help," I said seriously, "REALLY need your help."

"Yea, anything." He said eagerly. I could always rely on Jones.

"I'm leaving camp and I need you to cover for me." I said desperately.

"Yea sure," I sighed, "But why are you leaving? Especially now when we need you the most."

"Percy's in danger and Chiron won't let me leave." I explained.

"Do you need me to come with you?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine…hopefully," I mumbled the last part but I think he still heard, "I have to go… I'll be back soon." I said before turning to leave.

"Hey, Summer." He said stopping me.

"Yea." I said still facing the door.

"Promise me you'll be careful." He said seriously. I turned around to face him.

"Yea, I promise," I assured him. Then he reached out and hugged me tightly and for a second I stood there, not sure what to do. Then I came to my senses and hugged him back. He released me quickly and his face turned red in embarrassment. I didn't know what to say so I just murmured, "Uh, bye." Before turning around and running out the d


	3. Chapter 3

After I got over the shock of what had just happened I headed for the woods. I tried to stay quiet as I crept through theforest. The only issue was it was the begging of the Summer and tons of non year round campers were coming in. I dived behind Zues' fist, a huge pile of rocks that got it's name from looking like a giant fist at a certain angle, once to avoid Clarisse. Clarisse is a close friend of mine which some people might find strange considering how much my brother and her hate each other.

I finally did get out of camp's magical borders and stood in the middle of the road. Cars don't really pass by camp that much because to mortals camp looks just like miles of strawberry fields, nothing interesting. Then I started running straight ahead as fast as I could. I ran for about 25 yards before I jumped as high as I could in the air. And because I'm a developing goddess, that's pretty high. At the peak of my jump something that shouldn't be possible happened. My high tops sprouted wings and I was gliding through the air. Last year Luke gave my brother a pair of flying shoes. Even though Luke betrayed us Percy kept them. They turned out to be useful during capture the flag. When Percy left for the year he gave them to me.

Percy is lucky, he's able to leave for the school year. Me, on the other hand, would get attacked by monsters daily. So me and about 13 other campers who are too powerful or don't have anywhere to go stay at camp year round.

Anyway it took me about 15 minutes to get to Percy's high school. I had to walk once I got into the city. The mist wouldn'tshow a me flying with magic shoes, but it still would show something crazy but realistic.

When I got to the school I snuck in. This was a small school and if someone saw me I would get caught for sure. I snuckaround the hall ways and almost got caught at least 5 times. I was walking around aimlessly looking for Percy when I ran into something. I fell over onto the ground and looked up to see nothing there. "What the hell?" I said rubbing my head.  
"Summer?" a voice asked. It was really familiar. I turned and looked around but no one was there. Then I was being lifted up to my feet. I pushed the air and whatever was grabbing off of me. I heard a thud and a girl appeared out of thin air.

"Annabeth?" I said. I ran over to her and helped her up. "Wait, what? Where did you come from." She straightened her shirt. Annabeth is another friend of mine, probably closer then Clarisse. Last Summer she came with Percy, Grover and I to save Percy and my mom.

"My magic hat," she said picking up a tattered Yankees hat, "It makes me invisible."

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I had a dream about Percy, he's in danger," she said as we started walking, "Why are you here?"

"Same thing, he was in my dream," I said, "I...I saw him die." A cold chill went down my back at the thought.

Annabeth patted my shoulder, "We'll find him," I nodded, "Where was he in your dream?"

I thought about it for a second. My memory of it was fuzzy like all other dreams. After a second I remembered, "He was in a gym, playing dodge ball."

"Okay then let's find the gym." she said. We then broke into a run. We ran threw the halls not knowing where to go. Wefinally stopped and faced each other.

"This place is huge," I said frustrated, "It's going to take forever."

"We should ask someone." Annabeth said.

"No, no. If we do someone will realize we're not students here." I told her. And then we heard it... screams. We looked at each other quickly before breaking off into a sprint in the direction of the yelling.

We found the door to the gym just down the hall. We stopped at the door way and tried to look in but the window was tinted to dark. I was about to open the door but Annabeth stopped me. "You can't just go in, we need a plan."

"Okay, well your the daughter of the goddess of battle strategy. What's the plan?" I asked.

"Uh," she stopped for a second and thought, "Okay you go in the back and I'll go in the front."

"But they'll see you," I said. She simply held up her hat in response, "Oh right."

"Come on, lets go." she said. I pressed my leather cuffs together forming my bow, grabbed the door handle, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Annabeth put on her hat and I assume she ran in first, but I'm not quite sure. I ran in and examined the scene, it made my dream a lot clearer, it was the exact same scene. Sizzling metal balls as big as cannon balls were flying through the air. The tall kid was catching them and throwing them back but he wouldn't last long. There was only so many he could catch at once. I pulled out my bow and aimed for the monsters' head. I shot a few arrows before one of the monster realized I was behind him. I was too close to the monster to use my bow so I transformed it back into cuffs and pulled out my sword. I ran for the monster. He was a good two and a half feet taller then me. So I figured not to aim for the head but the heart which was at my face level. "Goddess, how... delectable," he said licking his lips. I tried to stab his heart but every time I was about to swing, he reached out to grab me. Actually more like crush me. It was easy to dodge the blows the monster aimed at me, he was a lot slower, but I couldn't dodge and strike at the same time. I needed a distraction, but I had my hands full with the monster. As I tried to think of what to do I lost my balance and fell to the floor. The monster placed his foot lightly on my stomach, "All I have to do is push down all my weight onto this foot and your ribcage will be crushed into dust."

"Well, that's not really accurate," I rebelled, "My bones wouldn't turn to dust, they'd get crushed into little pieces, but not dust," I said. He grunted angrily and pushed down on my ribs at half force. I felt a few cracking ribs but I refused to show pain. I tried to take a few breaths but it hurt to much so I more like panted. "I was stronger then you before I got my godly powers." I said as confidently as I could but it came out more like a whisper. The monsters eyes darkened and he got an angry look on his face, well actually angrier is a better word.

"I'm gonna kill you in three seconds, goddess," he said, and judging from the look on his face he was serious, "One.

"Annabeth." I tried to scream, but it only came out quieter then before.

"Two," I prayed to my dad to send me a miracle, but I knew I was about to die "Three!" I braced myself for death.

"Summer!" someone screamed. The monster turned away from me giving me a second to react and a second is exactly how long I needed. I pushed my cuffs together forming my bow and arrows for the second time since I got to the school. I pulled back the string placed the arrow in my bow. I aimed up with shaky hands and fired. I heard a howl and then quiet. "Summer!" the voice screamed again. Then I saw a person above me.

"Hey, bro." I whispered.

"Hey, sis," Percy said quietly but with worry in his voice, "Annabeth!" he called.

Annabeth was in front of me in a few seconds, "Hey, you broke your ribs, huh?" I just nodded, it was starting to hurt to speak. "Yea, water isn't going to work for this one. She needs nectar and ambrosia."

"Do you have any?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No, I used it on my way here," she looked at me concerned, "Are you starting to pass out?" she asked. As if on command black spots started to scatter across my sight.

"Yea." I said sleepily.

"Percy, pick her up. We've got a get out of here." Annabeth directed. The last thing I remembered was being lifted up by my brother and being carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up staring at the roof of New York City Taxi. My side was burning so badly I didn't realize how fast the cab was going until it suddenly stopped throwing me into the back of the drivers seat, right on my broken ribcage. I turned over and groaned.

"Summer," Percy said grabbing me and pulling me to sit up. "You okay?"

"Yea," I whispered rubbing my side.

"Gods, the first time I see you in half a year and you almost get yourself killed." Percy laughed.

"We're at your precious camp, now get out!" the driver yelled at us. That's when I realized there were 3 old women in the front seat.

"The Grey Sisters." I said to myself. I learned a lot of Greek history over the year.

"Yea, we're the Grey Sisters, now get out!" the one in the passenger seat yelled.

"Yea, right, sorry," Annabeth said, "Here's your dra-"

"Just get out!" the one in the middle said. I realized who was sitting next to Percy, the really tall kid who was catching the sizzling balls at the school. Annabeth got out first, then the kid, and then Percy sort of pulled me out while I tried to move as little as possible.

"Here we go," Percy said standing me up. I put my arm around his shoulder and my other around Annabethfor support. "You good?"

I groaned but managed to whisper out a 'yes'.

"Wait," Annabeth paused, "Look," she pointed to half blood hill. Scattered across the hill were warriors who I couldn't see but as I got closer I recognized them. It was some Ares kids and fighting them was 3 metal monsters which were strangely shaped like bulls. Yelling out commands was Clarisse but it was chaos as the monstersattacked the campers.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"I'll explain later." I told him. We had no time. "Clarisse always keeps ambrosia in battle. Go get it from her and I can help."

"In there? No way." Percy said shaking his head.

"You have to, Percy," I insisted, "Please, I'm much better then I was last Summer, you have no clue."

"No, I believe you, but that fight is intense." Percy said. My brother usually does annoy me when he is overprotective but this made me mad.

"It's true, Percy," Annabeth stepped in, "I came here during Spring break, she's improved. She's better then you think, she can help."

Percy was reluctant but of course he listened to Annabeth. "Okay, I'll be back. Watch her." he told Annabeth.

"I don't need a fricken baby sitter." I complained but Percy was already running towards the fight. I saw Percy pull out riptide his sword that transforms from a pen. He tried to assist some of the half bloods while making his way toward Clarisse. When she saw him she got mad and when he started explaining what happened she got furious. Clarisse turned toward me to see for herself and I sort of waved at her from the ground. She yelled at Percy one more time before running over to me. She got over to me and knelled by my side.

"Summer, what have you done this time?" she said laying me down and pulling up my shirt a little so she could see what she was dealing with.

"I think they're broken." Annabeth told her.

"No really," Clarisse snapped back "Gods, a daughter of Athena and she can't even see something that's obvious."

"Clarisse." I warned. The last thing we needed at the moment was a fight to break out. She scowled but thankfully didn't fight back.

"You're gonna need a good amount of ambrosia, but I have enough," she said. She pulled out a pouch that showed through a kink in her armor, "Here eat." I grabbed the pouch and pulled the draw string. I grabbed a hand full of it and put it in my mouth. It tasted great like every one of my favorite flavors mixed together to make the perfect food. I didn't want to swallow, it was that good. But I did when I saw the demigods fighting for their lives, I needed to help them.

A cold feeling like ice went down my back and melted when it touched my ribs, mending them. "You good?" Annabeth asked. I jumped up with a sudden burst of energy answering her question.

I ran to the fight faster then Annabeth and Clarisse even though my powers weren't in my control at the moment. I hadn't learned to harness them yet. I mean who would teach me how, there was no other gods orgodlings at Camp Half Blood. I was still curious why I wasn't a godling instead of a goddess, but every time I tried to bring it up with Chiron he quickly changed the subject.

Anyway I got to the battle faster then Annabeth and Clarisse as a result of year round Camp Half Blood training. I pulled out my sword and striked a bull's neck. I made a pretty big hole in his neck that sprouted out cut wires but he still was fighting fine. So I stabbed again. I must have cut some sort of important wire because the bull started to run in circles like a dog chasing his tail. He was no longer a threat to anyone. "Hey!" I yelled to one of the Ares kids who was confused on what to do, "Deal with this, would you?" He quickly nodded, probably thankful he didn't have to fight a bull that actually had sense.

I moved on to the next bull but it was practically already defeated as he was surrounded by Annabeth, Clarisse, and 3 other children of Ares. I was ready to move onto the next bull but then I realized one person was missing... Percy.

I looked around quick enough to actually crack my neck knuckles, or whatever you crack in your neck, but Percy was no where. Then I heard a giant thud behind me, like someone fell. Sure enough some one had fell and it was no other then my brother. I ran to him as the bull slowly proceeded toward him. I knew I wouldn't make it to him, not without my powers and they weren't showing up. I screamed as loud as I could trying to distract the bull, but it was as if he didn't even hear me. Annabeth was actually running to Percy now but she was even further from him then I was. "I give you permission to enter the camp borders!" Annabeth screamed. I didn't know what she was doing until I remembered that big teenager we had brought with us.

'What is she doing bringing a mortal into this. He'll be dead in a second.' I thought. What happened next I would have never seen coming, the boy entered the camp making giant 'thuds!' every time he took a step. He got to the bull quickly because he was much closer. But when he reached him, he didn't get smashed to a pulp... He killed it.

He had grabbed the bull by the horn and yanked off his head. All the bulls were dead but we weren'tcelebrating. We were staring at this mortal who had just killed a monster with his bere hands. And as I got closer I noticed something I had not before, he actually wasn't mortal... He was a cyclops.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was more surprised to see that the huge teenager was a cyclops then I was, but everyone was shocked except for Annabeth. I ran over to Percy and helped him up as the boy stood by him. "Summer, we now meet!" the cyclops said in a voice that reminded me of a toddler.

"Uh...Hi," I said and pulled Percy aside "Um, who is this?"

"Tyson, he's uh... a cyclops?" he declared more like a question.

"What the Hades?" Clarisse said staring at the cyclops that was staring happily at me.

"I've heard lots about you, Percy's sister," he said with a rotten toothed smile, "Percy talks about you lots. You fight the bull good."

"Uh, yea, he's my brother, I'm sure he does talk about me, uh... Lots," I said awkwardly, "Uh... Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse could I talk to you guys for a second?" I asked. They all nodded and gathered in a circle. "What's exactly going on?" I asked Percy.

"I...I don't know. The mist, it must have manipulated my vision or something." Percy said confused.

"Wait," Clarisse said stopping Percy, "Annabeth, you knew, you let him in."

"Yea, I knew when I saw him. You can't look him directly in the eye outside camp, you didn't find that a little suspicious?" she asked Percy. He didn't know what to say. Some times he's slow responding to Annabeth. The reasons are obvious. "When he caught those sizzling metal dodge balls, he didn't get burnt," Clarisse gave her a look like 'your point?' "Cyclops' work in the forges mending weapons. They have to be able to withstand the heat." she explained, "Besides he talks like a 4 year old." she added.

"Wait," Percy interrupted, "That's uncalled for. He's my friend."

"Hey, that's a compliment. I was surprised he could talk, most of them can't." Annabeth dissed him.

"Okay, as much as I like a good fight now is not the time for one." Clarisse commanded.

"Whatever." Annabeth mumbled.

"Well, what should we do with him?" I asked.

"I guess we have to take him into camp." Percy said like it was no big deal.

"No, no we can't take him into camp. It's not meant for monsters." Annabeth told us. I didn't know what was going on with her. The last time I had seen her like this was last Summer in capture the flag when we dueled.

"Annabeth," I tried to reason, "Right now this is the least of our problems. The camp's borders are weak."

"Yea, about that, what is going on?" Percy asked. I exchanged a look with Clarisse.

"Your hiding something from us." Annabeth said angrily.

"No, were not hiding anything. It's just a long story," I told them, "Right now we need to get to safety, we're on the border."

Annabeth gave me a dissatisfied look but after a few seconds agreed. Clarisse gathered the warriors under hercommand and led them down the hill toward the Ares cabin. "Come on, Tyson. We're going to show you around camp." Percy said. Annabeth scowled and turned away from him while mumbling about monsters being allowed to come into camp in ancient Greek.

As we walked toward camp we got a better look at everything. Annabeth gasped at the damage. Satyrs were armed with weapons, the armory's doors were opened so you could see the lack of weapons it contained, even the grass in the meadows and the strawberries in the fields were dying. "What's this?" Tyson asked happy and completely unaware of the sad mood of everyone in camp. He picked up a broken arrow from the dirt.

I sighed, "It's from 3 days ago. There was a fight with a drakon. It almost got to the big house but I killed it before it could do much damage."

"You killed a drakon by yourself?" Annabeth asked surprised.

"No, Jones helped. Besides, it wasn't fully grown," I said glumly. I didn't really congratulate myself for saving the camp, it had been happening so many times, there was no point, "That must be mine," I said pointing at the arrow in Tyson's hand, "It's silver. All my arrows are silver."

I got a few stares from the other campers which I expected from the kids coming back for the Summer. Some peoplehadn't gotten used to me, being a goddess and all, but the 13 year rounders like the Stoll brothers and Selena Beauregard, the only girl that liked me in the Aphrodite cabin, had gotten used to me and were accepting. But the thing was they were staring also. I was really confused until I remembered who was walking with us. A few kids from the Hermes cabin were snickering, but I handled it very maturely. I walked over to them grabbed, them by their shirt collars, and told them, "You two think this is funny? You know what's really funny, me using my powers and pounding your face in!" I yelled before pushing them back. They fell to the floor, paralyzed in fear, "Now Scram!"

I walked back to Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. Tyson had no idea what was going on but Percy whispered a 'thank you'. I just nodded. I wasn't going to deal with everyone's B.S. all over again like last Summer.

Annabeth looked annoyed. "We still need an explanation." she commanded.

I sighed, "Okay, let's go to the big house."


	6. Chapter 6

We got to the big house just as Chiron was leaving carrying his duffle bags on his horse back. Annabeth ran up to him "Chiron, where are you going?" she asked confused. I knew this wasn't going to be a pretty show. Annabeth thought of Chiron as her father. Ever scence she was seven she would spend the year at Camp until this year.

"Ah, Annabeth, my dear. I am... Well, leaving." he said awkwardly.

"Wait, what? Your leaving? How... How is that possible. You're our trainer, our leader. Why would you just leave?" she said so fast I could barely understand what she was saying.

"It's not my choice, I have been removed from my position," Chiron said sadly, "Some one has to take the blame for everything."

"Every thing, wait this? The wrecked borders?" Percy stepped in.

"Yes," Chiron said with a sigh. "It is a very long story. Summer if you will?" Chiron said turning to me.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused. I did not want to explain what happened, especially with Annabeth there, "Chiron, I think it's better-"

"No Summer, You were there, you can explain it the best." Chiron insisted

"Summer, just tell us." Annabeth said annoyed. 'If only she knew what I'm about to say' I thought to myself.

"Well, one night me and Jones were out a little past curfew." I said. Percy's eyes went wide.

"You what?" Percy yelled. I wasn't sure what part of that sentence he was mad about, the part of being past curfew, or the part being with Jones.

"Percy, please." Annabeth said signaling him to shut up.

"Anyway, we were out on Half Blood Hill just drinking some soda we got from the Stoll's. If you're going to punish someone for that, punish them they've been smuggling them in." I side tracked.

"Summer, stop changing the subject. Tell us what happened." Annabeth commanded.

"Oh yea, sorry, ADHD, you know. It sucks." I said.

"Summer." said like a warning.

"Fine, okay. We were sitting on Half Blood Hill when we saw something in the distance, a demigod. He was too far away to see his face but he was running towards us. I figured he was being chased by a monster, like most other new demigods, but no monsters were following him. Me and Jones were waving our hands up in the air trying to get him to come to us so he could get into the border, but he didn't come to us. He was heading to Thalia's tree." I said shakily.

Thalia's tree is a tree that makes the magical border that protcts our camp from monsters. You see Thalia was a demigod from about 6 years ago. She was the daughter of Zues, making her super powerful like Percy. That made her a big target for the other 2 gods in the big three, my father, Poesidon, and my uncle, Hades. Anyway her and two other demigods had runaway to camp, and they almost made it together, too. But when they got to half blood hill they would have gotten killed by all the monsters that had chased them there. Thalia ran out to the monsters to distract them, sacrificing herself to save her friends. Before Thalia died her father took pity on her and changed her into the magical pine tree. The other two halfbloods made it to safety, but Thalia was gone.

"When he was about 20 feet from the tree I finnally saw his face. It was Luke." I paused. Annabeth's face was emotionless. I didn't know what she was thinking, "He ran to the tree and stabbed it and just as fast ran away. I tried to go after him, I really did, but Jones grabbed me so I couldn't. He said I would have gotten hurt, which was probably true, but I still tried."

"Go on." she said when I stopped, her face was still emotionless.

"Well, when he was gone, I cussed at Jones a little bit and then went to check out the tree. From far away it looked like just a dagger was sticking out of it. I was relieved, a dagger couldn't do damage on that tree. But when I got to it a pulled it out I saw that it was covered in a black, oily liquid."

"Poison" Annabeth whispered.

"Yea," I said sadly, "Poison." Annabeth got up and walked away without saying a word. Percy went to follow but Chiron put a hand in front of him.

"No Percy, this is not a time to talk to her. She wants to be alone." he told him. I watched her run off to her cabin. I couldn't imagine what it was like for her with Luke being the first kid, and her being the second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update I was at camp for two weeks with no computer or phone.**

Chiron left after Annabeth. To be honest, I thought it was going to be the last time I would ever see him. Chiron is immortal as long as he is training heroes, but if he's not he ages and is capable of death.

Percy, Tyson, and I walked to the dinning pavilion together. Before I could even get there I saw Jones leading his cabin. "Hey." I said catching his attention. He turned around and looked relieved.

"Oh my gods, Summer," he said running over to me, "You're okay."

"Yea," I said, "Who told you what happened?"

"Clarisse. Are you sure your ribs are okay? Do you want me to make sure they healed correctly?" he asked worriedly. I swear I heard Percy growl.

"It's okay," I said trying to hide my laugh at my overprotective brother. 'Jones, like me? That's ridiculous.' I thought to myself. Then I realized all of the Apollo cabin was waiting for Jones and being entertained by us in the process, "Hey, uh Jones."

"Huh?" he said. I nodded toward his cabin mates who quickly looked away, "Oh, yea right," he turned towards them, "Go on guys, I'll meet you there."

"Hey Percy," he said as if he had just noticed him. Then he saw Tyson. He quickly turned back to me, "Cyclops?" I nodded my head. He waved it off. He doesn't judge. "Come on, Summer. Let's go get dinner." I nodded. At least in this time of trouble dinner was normal. Tyson and Percy followed us. Tyson happy, Percy mumbling cusses in Ancient Greek.

We got to the dinning hall and I parted from Jones. I sat down at the Poseidon table. Being the child of two gods, I get to sit at either the Artemis table or the Poseidon table. When Percy's here, I sit at my father's because that's the only one he can sit at. I grabbed my goblet and commanded Sprite. The cup filled itself with soda which I practically inhaled. I realized how dehydrated I was and being the daughter of the God of the sea that wasn't a good thing. "You should drink water, it'll hydrate you more." Percy said coming back from the table where Mr. D sat. I noticed a man sitting next to Dionysus. His face was pale, like sickly pale, and Grey eyes to match. But these eyes weren't like Annabeth and all the other offspring of Athena's eyes. These eyes were scary looking, like they looked into your soul. I knew who he wasimmediately, Tantalus, a man cursed to never be able to eat or drink, and I knew what he was doing here. He was replacing Chiron, he was our new camp director.

"Where's Tyson?" I asked looking around.

"Over with Mr. D," Percy said "He's deciding what to do with him."

"That's not good." I said going back to my food. Mr. D is pretty cruel.

"Yea, I know," he said sitting down next to me, "I wish people would just treat him like the human he is." I would have corrected him and said that Tyson technically wasn't a human but neither am I so I could see how that would feel. We talked about other things for the rest of dinner but I realized Percy kept looking over his shoulder at Tyson.

"You're worried?" I asked more like a statement.

"Yea," he sighed, "I just don't want him to be like locked up in a cage or put out in the stables with the pegasi, you know?"

"Yea, I get it but I'm sure he'll be fine." I tried to reassure but to be honest I wasn't quite sure my self. Mr. D can be absolutely horrible, he threatens to turn me into a cheap bottle of champagne on a daily basis.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence which was weird considering I hadn't seen my brother in almost a year. He should have been filling me in on what had been going on in the outside world, what mom was doing, you know that stuff. But we didn't talk, we just sat in silence and ate waiting to hear what would happen to my brother's cyclops friend.

At the end of dinner we all waited for the announcements for the next day. Dionysus stood up on the table and tapped his wine glass of diet coke with his knife. "Every body listen up!" he yelled silencing all the campers immediately.

He then sat back down and let the new Camp director speak, "As you may have noticed we have a monster to take care of," I could see Percy's face go reed with anger. I put my hand on his shoulder sending the message to not be stupid and say something, "We need to house this beast until we see that he is worthy of locking in a basement or being hunted down with pitch forks. So, until then he will be housed in the Hermes cabin." Percy started to push past me to go confront Dionysus but my powers thankfully kicked in and I was easily able to hold him back. Still he kept struggling. The Hermes kids were just about as mad as Percy. They had already been assigned to house all unclaimed demigods. Now they had to add a giant cyclops.

The Stoll brothers were about to complain when something happened that shocked all of camp. A blue light shined from the sky directly above Tyson and Percy immediately stopped struggling against me. He tried to swat it away completely unaware of what it meant but everyone else understood. Then after a few seconds everyone besides our friends like the year long campers, Clarisse, and Annabeth broke into hysterical fits. "Well I guess there's a new member of the Jackson family!" Mr. D yelled over all the laughter from campers and himself because above Tyson's head, floating in the blue light was a trident. Tyson had just been claimed as a child of Poseidon.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't think I've ever been happy to hear Mr. D's voice besides at that moment, "Shut up you worthless brats!" everyone's laughs died immediately, "There's more announcements, now listen to Tantalus unless you want to be turned into a grape!"

Tantalus cleared his throat and started to speak, "We are now bringing back an old camp tradition . A team building exercise, that is both fun to participate in and fun to watch. We are bringing back chariot racing!" Tantalus said it as if we would cheer... No one did, "Okay I know in the past there's been some minor injuries."

"Minor injuries?" I yelled, "Try 5 amputations and 2 deaths!" I guess I was angry because of the kids laughing at me and my brother but I chose to take it out here.

"Well, of course there was some consequences, but all worth it." He responded calmly.

"Worth it? Worth it! Loosing an arm is apparently worth it! Death is apparently worth it!"

"Summer- Percy said putting a tight hand on my shoulder. I easily shook it off.

"Maybe your right, it might not have been worth it before," Tantalus said as if he was rethinking his idea, "but this time it will be worth it. This year it will be different. You, Summer, you will be racing everyone by running using your powers."

I was taken back for a second. My powers were not something to be played with for entertainment. They were serious, they could kill easily. I don't want them they just put myself in danger but worse, my loved ones. Every one at camp knew I refused to use them unless I was in real danger and when Tantalus said he was going to force me to use them you... you can't even imagined how pissed I was.

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

Tantalus laughed a little bit, "Of course I can. I'm the activities director."

That made me so much madder he didn't deserve to be a camp counselor, "Chiron's our activities director! He's the one who leads camp, not you! He's the one who canceled the chariot races because he cared unlike you! You're just a thousand year old ass hole!" evey one gasped as I slammed my fist on the stone table, "Besides you can't even physically make me. You don't even know my triggers."

Tantalus started to laugh, "I think I just learned them."

"What?" I whispered before looking down to see the stone table crumbled in a pile of dust and pebbles." Everyone didn't gasp because I had cussed at the activites director, they gasped at my bare hand cutting threw stone.

"Anger," he said simply. I was shocked at what was going on and I'm guessing everyone else was, too. I suddenly wasn't angry, I was.. I was... everything, if that makes sense. I guess I was so filled with emotion I couldnt tell which emotion I was feeling the most, "So I guess that determines it. Summer, you will race."

I couldn't speak. I guess it was the fact that I had just figured out what I had been trying to find out for the past year. But it wasn't how I imagined it to happen. When I thought about it I thought I would be able to control my powers. I thought I would be able to stop them on command. But with this trigger, anger, it would be no different then it was before. You can't control anger. It's always there. No matter how much you lie and say you're fine to other people, even to your self, you will never be fine. When something happens that you don't like you will get angry, and in my life there are a lot of things I don't like.

I should have gotten angry right then and there and then, but I didn't. I wasn't going to unleash my powers and put all of the campers in anymore danger then they were with my current state of anger. So instead I turned around and with my goddly speed ran into the monster infested woods.

I wasn't quite worried about the monsters in my state they wouldn't dare attack. I ran to the river and jumped in. I stood waist deep and felt the water course through my vains, litteraly. I screamed with rage. I don't know where it was comming from. I felt the water around me start to shape into a wave, a giant one, big enough to wreck camp. I looked up and saw the masive thing towering above me. I subconsiously came to my senses and tried to stop it, but I was still angry. Like I said before it's imposible to stop your anger by telling yourself your not angry but that was all I could think to do. I was having a battle with myself and the anger was winning. I was trying to hold the water back but it just kept getting stronger and stronger. After a few minnutes I could feel my breaking point comming.

I was just seconds away from turning the camp into a giant lake when a familliar voice screamed to me. It was hard to hear over the deafning rushing water but I heard Jones scream my name, "Summer! Summer! Can you hear me?" he screamed.

I glanced over at him but quickly refocused on the water. I was floating 15 feet in the air on the water. The amount of power I was using was draining every last bit of energy out of me. I manged though to mouth one word to Jones, "Run."

He understood but didn't listen, "I'm not leaving you! Not now!" I screamed again but this time in pain. It shocked Jones for a second but he came to his senses, "Summer, you need to calm down! You're angry, you should be, but that doesn't mean you can't control this! You can, you're strong, you're the strongest person I know and it's not because of you're powers or even your fighting skills!" I screamed in pain again but I suddenly felt it weaken a little, "It's you're personality that makes you strong, it's just you1 You were strong before you even came to camp! I wasn't there but I know it. You're independent," My body lowered 5 feet, "You're caring," another 5 feet, "and your amazing, Summer." I hit the ground with a thud and fell but Jones caught me. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**The poem in this chapter was NOT written by me. I give credit to Josh Alfred who I do not know but found his poem on the Internet**.

I stayed clinging on to Jones for a while. I don't know how long, you tend to loose track of time when you're sobbing your eyes out. Eventually he moved me to sit down on the grass. He sat down leaning against the tree next to me. Then he pulled me back to him so I could continue crying. Eventually my sobs turned into whimpers and then finally just deep breathing. After an hour of silence he finally spoke, "You awake?"

I took a deep breath, "Yea. Why? Do you want to go back to camp?" I asked him as I sat up to look him in the face. I suddenly felt bad for keeping him up so long.

"No, no, it's okay. Take you're time." He said with genuine care. I took a second before going back to leaning on his chest. I sat there looking the same way as Jones.

"Sorry for keeping you up this late." I apologized.

"It's okay really," he said calmly, "besides I like to look up at the stars. I could stare up at them every night."

There was silence for a few minutes before I spoke, "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why do you like them? The stars." I explained.

"Oh," he thought about it for a second, "I guess because they're bright. They're different from the sun. The sun is bright yeah, but it doesn't stand out in the sky like stars do. You can't admire it,you can just feel it. A star, yea there is a lot of them, but there's always the prettiest one... The brightest one. I just hope my dad doesn't curse me or something for saying that."

I laughed, "He wouldn't do that, trust me, he's the coolest god there is." I had that kidding tone in my voice but I was actually serious. Although my uncle had only talked to me once I knew he cared about me and if he cared about me, he cared about his own kids.

"I hope so." He laughed again.

I thought about what Jones had said about the sun, "There is just one issue with that opinion about the stars, the sun is a star."

Jones laughed, "Sense when did you become a daughter Athena?"

"I guess I need to spend less time with Annabeth." I responded.

"Yea, probably," He laughed. There was silence for a little bit as we stared up at the stars. Then Jones spoke again, "Gods I could write poetry about the stars all night."

I thought again for a second and then realized something, "You've never spoke poetry in public, have you?" This was weird. All Apollo kids do poetry, it's in their genes.

Jones sighed, "No, I haven't. I don't really like to."

"Why?" asked.

"Because I don't want to be like all the other kids in my cabin. Performing self absorbed rhymes over and over again." He said positioning himself a little bit straighter while still letting me lean against him.

"But they don't have to be self absorbed. Like you said before, you could write them about the stars." I tried to convince him.

"Yea, I guess." He said thinking about it.

It was quiet for a second before I spoke again, " Tell me one."

"What? He asked confused.

"Tell me one off the top of your head. One about the stars." I commanded.

"You'll just laugh." He told me.

"No I won't. Besides I won't tell anyone. Even if it's horrible." I promised.

He was quiet for about five minutes and I gave up my hopes for him to say something until he suddenly started to speak,

"Under the stars

Are little minds

Under the stars

Are thoughts of all kinds.

Under the stars

Are the beautiful things.

Under the stars

The woman sings.

Under the stars

Goes on the night.

Under the stars

Two held tight.

Under the stars

I see with my eyes

Under the stars

Sweet dreams do survive"

I was speechless, " It was really that bad, huh?" He asked with disappointment in his tone.

I finally found my voice, "No, no. It was beautiful. It was just... Wow!" I was truly amazed and I'm not a big fan of literature being dyslexic.

"Thanks," he said a little relieved. We sat in silence again for another hour or two. He stared up at the sky while I went over and over his poem in my mind, finding it more and more beautiful with every word.

Then I remembered how long we had been there. The sun was just starting to peak up over the horizon. "We should go." I said breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Yea, you're right," He helped me to my feet and we walked toward camp.

As we were walking I said one thing to him, "You should do poetry more often."


	10. Chapter 10 fixed

By the time we got back to camp the sun was up and every camper, satyr, and nymph was headed to the mess hall. Campers stared at me like I was a monster. "Hey, Jones, let's go back to the forrest." I said before quickly turning around. I didn't take two steps before Jones grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"No, Summer. You can't hide out there, you know that. Besides Percy is probably freaking out right now. " Then I remembered Percy. He was alone with Tyson. He was probably already under so much stress and I just left him.

"Oh gods, Percy. I've got to go find him," I said panicked, "I'll see you later, Jones." and before he could say anything back I was running to the mess hall looking for Percy.

I walked into the tent which was the mess hall. Percy was sitting at the Poseidon table next to Tyson who was happily rambling. It looked like Percy wasn't listening. He was staring off into space with black rings around his eyes. 'Must not have gotten much sleep last night. Well that makes two of us.' I thought to myself.

I slowly walked up to Percy and sat next to him. "Hey." I said breaking him out of his daze.

He snapped his head up, "Oh my gods, Summer," He said pulling me into a hug, "I was freaking out but Chiron wouldn't let me come looking for you in the dark."

"It's okay, Jones found me. He stopped me from wrecking camp." I tried to reassure.

Percy was about to say something, when he got interrupted by a certain cyclops, "Sister!" He said excitedly. Everyone, startled by the sudden yell turned to the Poseidon table. Again most of the campers gave me looks like 'Who the Hades does she think she is?' People kept looking as me and Percy kept our faces close to our food. Tyson on the other hand, looked around smiling at everyone.

I could feel the eyes on me and no one would move them. I heard some snickering in the crowd. It was three boys in the Hermes cabin. The Stoll brothers, leaders of the Hermes cabin and thankfully my friends, pulled the 12 year old kids out of the mess hall to yell at them. People didn't stop staring, though, and I was beginning to feel like they would never. But soon I heard a familiar voice scream, "Get back to stuffing you're mouths before I stuff it with my fist!" I sighed, 'Thank Ares for Clarisse De La Rue.'

I stayed looking down at my food but could here rustling as everyone quickly went back to eating. When I looked up three girls were sitting at my table, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Silena. Annabeth was sitting to the side of me while the other two were across from me. It was funny a daughter of Aphrodite and a daughter of Ares are friends. I guess opposites really do attract.

"Hey." Silena said softly.

"Hey." I said back meekly.

"We're going to half blood hill and you're coming with us," Clarisse said getting straight to the point. She's like that, "Come on."she said getting up.

"Clarisse! Shut it!" Annabeth scolded.

"Oh, I'll shut it. I'll shut a door on you're face!" She replied angrily.

"Guys, stop it," Silena commanded, "You're acting like 5 year olds." They stopped arguing but I heard Clarisse mutter something under her breath.

"Why are we going there?" I asked confused.

"Guard duty." Annabeth said.

"Oh, okay." I turned to Percy, "Bye. I'll see you later."

"Yea, see you later." he said back unemotional. He must of had a really rough night.

"Bye, sister." Tyson said like he was sad I was leaving,

"Uh yea, bye, uh brother." I said awkwardly before getting up and leaving.

We got to Half Blood hill and all three of them sat on the dead grass looking over the valley. I pulled out my bow and started shooting random things. I took about 10 shots before Silena spoke, "Come sit down. I want to braid your hair." I groaned, she always uses me to test out her hair styles. I trudged over and sat down in front of her, laying my legs out. She pulled my hair back and started messing with it.

We sat there in silence for awhile before Annabeth spoke, "You know, you've grown up fast."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You're mature now, Summer," Silena explained, "You're carrying all of camp on you're shoulders."

"Yep, and I'm doing a great job by almost flooding camp."

"You can't be so hard on yourself," Annabeth said, "It's not your fault."

"And that's the thing," I replied, "It's not my fault, so I can't stop it. What happened last night was nothing compared to what could have happened. " they didn't have a response to that.

It was quiet until I spoke again, "You know, sometimes I think about ending it."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Clarrise asked.

"Camp would be safer without me, the world would be safer without me." I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Don't talk like that." She said. That was the first time I heard worry in Clarrise De La Rue's voice.

"But if I wait until the change, it'll be too late, I'll be immortal," I explained. I could feel warm tears threatening to fall down my cheek, "And the scariest thing about immortality is everyone I know and love will die right in front of me, you guys, Percy... Jones." The tears finally fell. Annabeth pulled me into a hug.

The sadness slowly subsided until I wasn't crying at all. It was silent for a few minutes until Silena spoke, "You know, he loves you."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Jones."

"That's BS." I scoffed.

"No, it's not. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. I can easily see a love as pure as what he has for you."

"Besides, even we can see that." Clarisse smirked.

"Why do you think Percy is so protective of you only when around him?" Annabeth asked.

I suddenly got very uncomfortable. I stood up and changed the subject, "We should spread across the perimeter. It's a better strategy. I'll go west. Yell if something's wrong." I started to run to my guard position but I could hear them laughing as I left.

When I got there I started thinking, 'Is what Silena saying actually true.'


End file.
